In The Cabin
by Dave1321
Summary: Traducción. Quinn sube a la montaña para tomar fotos.Una tormenta llega y por desgracia su auto se descompone. Por suerte para ella, hay una cabaña donde Rachel está tomando un necesario descanso de Broadway. One-shot. G!p Quinn


**Hola! Un nuevo one-shot por aqui, veo que les gusta los G!p Quinn. Disculpen si encuentran algunos errores, fue una traducción rápida. Gracias por leer.**

 **Historia original: s/10797970/1/In-the-Cabin**

 **Autor: u/4692025/kath0410**

 **Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Fox. La historia le pertenece a Kath0410, esta es una traducción autorizada.**

* * *

Rachel sentía que debía tener unas merecidas vacaciones. ¿Y qué mejor manera que pasarla que en su cabaña en las montañas? Su último espectáculo de Broadway había terminado y ahora estaba en camino a la montaña para relajarse durante el fin de semana. Ella siempre había sido una amante de la naturaleza y eso fue lo que la empujó a tener esa cabaña construida específica para ella cuando tuvo suficiente dinero. Por mucho que le encantara salir con sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo después de sus shows, ella también necesitaba su tiempo a sola a veces.

Tarareaba felizmente para sí mientras conducía por la carretera, las ventanillas abajo para sentir el aire frío de octubre. Todavía era temprano, pero no era un problema ya que ella era una persona de la mañana. Condujo cuidadosamente por un camino zigzagueado y finalmente pudo ver su cabaña.

Sonriendo, se detuvo en la entrada y desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad. Apagó el motor y sacó las llaves, luego agarró su bolso de mano del asiento del pasajero.

Se ajustó su chaqueta para protegerse del aire frío, caminó hacia el maletero de su coche y lo abrió. Estaba lleno de suministros, por si acaso sucedía algo. El tiempo era tan impredecible esas últimas semanas y quería asegurarse de que su nevera estuviera abastecida con comida para no pasar hambre. Uno nunca puede ser demasiado cuidadoso.

Llevó las bolsas de plástico dentro de la cabaña una por una, cerrando la puerta de su coche una vez que logró llevar todo. Después de que asegurara su coche, se dirigió hacia el interior y enchufó su nevera. Luego, puso todos sus alimentos dentro y caminó hacia el sofá. Al lado de la chimenea había una pila de leña, para cuando ella necesitara encender algún fuego para calentarse.

Sonriendo con satisfacción, anotó mentalmente agradecerle a Puck por la limpieza de la cabaña y de llevar la leña antes de que ella llegara. Dejándose caer en el sofá, tomó un libro de su bolso y lo abrió en la página en la que lo dejó la última vez.

Suspiró contenta mientras empezaba a leer, flexionando sus piernas mientras se sentaba cómodamente en el sofá. Agradeciendo al cielo por el largo fin de semana.

* * *

Queriendo ampliar sus horizontes en la fotografía, Quinn decidió subir a las montañas cerca de New York para obtener un nuevo paisaje. Tomas fotos era algo que amaba hacer desde que era una niña, recordaba jugar mucho con su cámara de juguete de plástico. Y sus padres, al notar su pasión por la fotografía, decidieron darle una cámara real para su séptimo cumpleaños. Por supuesto, no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo en ese entonces. No era más que una niña, después de todo.

Pero su mamá y su papá la apoyaron y la animaron a convertirse en una buena fotógrafa. Y así, años de práctica la llevaron a convertirse en una fotógrafa profesional y conocida en New York. Algunas personas famosas la llamaban para que tomara unas cuantas fotos de ellos, y pagaban muy bien. Estaba feliz porque le estaban pagando por algo que ella realmente amaba hacer, y sus padres estaban muy orgullosos de lo lejos que llegó.

Sonriendo para sí misma, Quinn le subió volumen a la música mientras conducía, felizmente y sin darse cuenta de las oscuras nubes que se estaban formando en el cielo. Cantó en voz alta mientras conducía cuidadosamente por la montaña, sonriendo cuando se topó con la agradable vista. Tomar fotografías de la naturaleza era su especialidad y era el tema que más amaba. Era como que si con la Madre Naturaleza se sintiera en paz, lejos del ruido, del ajetreo y el bullicio de la ciudad de New York.

Ya era media tarde cuando Quinn llegó a la cima y frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que su entorno se estaba poniendo más oscuro. No se suponía que fuera oscuro en ese momento. Bajó el volumen de su radio, gimiendo cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia salpicaron en la ventana.

Malditos meteorólogos. Dijeron que estaría claro durante todo el día y se sentía como una tonta por siempre creer en esos mentirosos.

Estaba a punto de dar la vuelta cuando su coche se detuvo por completo. Arqueando una ceja, miró el tablero, gimiendo en voz alta cuando se dio cuenta de que la batería había muerto. Era solo su día de suerte, ¿no? Lo único que quería era tomar unas cuantas fotos y volver a casa, pero luego la batería de su coche tenía que morir y parecía que una tormenta se avecinaba

Sacó su teléfono y resopló con frustración al ver que también estaba muerto. Por supuesto. Justo cuando pensaba que las cosas no podían ir peor, eso también tenía que sucederle.

Suspirando pesadamente, miró por la ventana y se sentó con sorpresa cuando vio una cabaña que estaba a unos pocos metros de distancia. Un elegante Audi negro estaba aparcado en frente de ella, las luces iluminando el interior de la cabaña. El propietario también debió haberle creído al pronosticador del tiempo.

Debatió la posibilidad de salir de su coche y pedir ayuda, pero ella no quería molestar a un desconocido a causa de problemas con su automóvil y teléfono. Aún así, no era como si tuviera una elección. Su teléfono estaba muerto y no había otra manera de ponerse en contacto con otras personas.

Tomando la decisión, Quinn subió la cremallera de su chaqueta y colocó la capucha sobre su cabeza. Fue buena idea llevar una bolsa llena de ropa y otras cosas en caso de que ocurriera una emergencia, por lo que el propietario de la cabaña no tendría que preocuparse por eso. Agarrando su bolso de la cámara del asiento del pasajero, se aseguró de que estuviera cerrada. No necesitaba una cámara rota. También fue buena idea llevar una bolsa a prueba de agua.

Una vez que se aseguró de tener todo, tomó su llave y abrió la puerta. Agachó la cabeza y corrió hacia el maletero de su coche, abrió el capó y sacó su bolsa de lona. Justo cuando la cerró de golpe, un trueno retumbó y la lluvia se hizo más fuerte. Se estremeció y rápidamente corrió hacia la cabaña, la lluvia ya empezaba a empaparle la ropa.

¿Qué diablos estaba el universo tratando de hacer con ella?

Corrió hasta la puerta de la cabaña y llamó con firmeza y luego dio un paso atrás. Unos momentos después la puerta se abrió, revelando una pequeña morena envuelta en una gruesa manta. Su mandíbula cayó al reconocer quién era.

Era nada menos que Rachel Berry, una famosa actriz de Broadway y alguien por quien Quinn había tenido un enamoramiento durante mucho tiempo. Congelándose en el acto, ella tragó mientras el objeto de su afecto estaba justo delante de ella. Su mente se quedó en blanco cuando Rachel la miró con curiosidad.

"Hola, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?" Preguntó Rachel, su dulce voz llenando los oídos de Quinn.

"Yo-yo, eh..." ella tartamudeó, todavía conmocionada por la aparición de Rache. ¡Muy suave, Quinn!

"¡Oh, Dios mío, estás empapada! Adelante" Rachel dijo con horror y antes de que Quinn se diera cuenta, estaba siendo tirada dentro de la cabaña, la mano de la morena envuelta alrededor de su muñeca.

Atónita, Quinn miró a Rachel, su boca seca y las manos húmedas de sudor. Decir que estaba nerviosa era un eufemismo. Ella había sido una gran fan y admiradora de Rachel desde que la morena empezó en Broadway y estar finalmente de pie frente a su amor platónico dejó enormemente sorprendida y conmocionada a Quinn hasta la médula.

"Y-uh, y-yo siento entrometerme," Quinn tragó saliva cuando Rachel miró, sus ojos marrones con preocupación.

"Podemos hablar más tarde. Por ahora, realmente necesitas cambiarte o te enfermaras" dijo Rachel, sonriendo dulcemente hacia Quinn.

Quinn se sentía se iba a desmayar. Allí estaba ella, una completa desconocida todavía y Rachel ya estaba mostrando preocupación por ella. Por otra parte, en realidad no debería sorprenderse. Ella siempre escuchó sólo cosas buenas de la actriz de Broadway. La gente decía que ella era dulce y amable con sus compañeros de reparto, especialmente con sus fans.

Estupefacta, Quinn asintió mientras Rachel le ofreció una toalla con una sonrisa tímida. Joder, la morena era tan adorable.

"El baño está allí a la izquierda. Supongo que tienes la ropa en tu bolso, así que voy a dejar que te cambies ¿de acuerdo?" Rachel dijo, sonriendo mientras apretaba la muñeca de Quinn.

Oh Dios. Rachel Berry le apretó la muñeca. Rachel la tocó. Todavía aturdida por el repentino giro de los acontecimientos, Quinn caminó robóticamente a lo que ella suponía era el baño. Abrió la puerta y la cerró detrás de ella, con rapidez se despojó de su ropa empapada y se secó con la toalla.

Curiosa, inspeccionó el baño y vio que estaba lleno de productos para el cabello y los cosméticos necesarios. No era de extrañar que Rachel luciera absolutamente impecable y preciosa. Quinn negó con la cabeza, empujando esos pensamientos fuera de su cabeza. Ella no quería parecer que acosara a la hermosa morena por la cual ha tenido un tonto enamoramiento. Abrió su bolsa de lona y sacó una camiseta rosa y unos pantalones cortos negros Nike que eran perfectos para ocultar su pene por si acaso tenía una erección. De nuevo, eso era algo que Rachel nunca debía averiguar sobre ella. Era suficientemente loco que un fan apareciera repentinamente en su puerta, pero ¿qué dijera si dicho fan tuviera una erección debido a ella? Eso sería más que suficiente para echar a Quinn y posiblemente obtendría una orden de restricción.

Dobló su ropa y tomó su cámara y bolsa de lona, luego salió del baño. Rachel seguía envuelta en su manta, sentada junto a la chimenea. Quinn se aclaró la garganta, sonrojándose cuando Rachel le sonrió.

"Ah, ¡terminaste! Puedes poner tu ropa en el cesto de allá", dijo Rachel, haciendo un gesto hacia la canasta que estaba junto a la puerta del baño. Quinn asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada y arrojó su ropa en la canasta, con Rachel riéndose de ella. Oh, mierda. El sonido de la risa de Rachel sonaba absolutamente lindo y musical que Quinn se encontró con ganas de escucharlo otra vez.

"Oh, uh, gracias. Por dejarme usar tu baño," Quinn murmuró, sus orejas enrojecidas.

"No hay problema," Rachel rió de nuevo. Quinn tragó saliva y dio una pequeña inclinación de cabeza. "Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre?"

"Yo, uh, Q-Quinn. Quinn Fabray," tartamudeó, maldiciendo mentalmente a sí misma. Excelente. Ahora Rachel iba a pensar que era una tonta.

"Espera, ¿eres Quinn Fabray? ¿La famosa fotógrafa? Oh, Dios mío, ¡no te había reconocido!" Rachel se levantó, la manta cayendo al suelo cuando ella corrió hacia la rubia. "¡Veo muchas de tus fotos en línea! Tomas muy buenas fotos. ¡Incluso compré algunas de ellas!"

"¿De verdad?" Quinn tartamudeó una vez más, con los orbes marrones de Rachel mirando directamente a ella. Y entonces la golpeó. Rachel sabía de ella. Incluso compró algunas de las fotos que tomó. Quinn se sentía como se desmayaba de nuevo.

"¡Mmhmm! Debo decir, también tomas muy buenas fotos de celebridades" Rachel sonrió mientras tomaba la mano de Quinn en la suya, agitándola con entusiasmo. Oh Dios, la piel de Rachel se sentía tan suave y cálida, y ella inmediatamente se preguntó cómo se sentirían en su cara.

"G-g-gracias", dijo Quinn, sonrojándose fuertemente. Ella por lo general no era nerviosa al hablar con otras personas, pero Rachel hizo que sus piernas se sintieran como gelatina y su cerebro tuvo un cortocircuito.

"Así que, ¿has venido a hacer fotos? La vista desde aquí es muy bonita", dijo Rachel mientras llevaba a Quinn al sofá.

"¿Eh? Ah, sí. Bueno, hasta que la tormenta comenzó" Quinn dijo cuando salió de su estupor inducido por Rachel Berry.

"Sí, la tormenta se ve muy mal," Rachel puso mala cara y otra vez el cerebro de Quinn tuvo un cortocircuito. Querido Dios, Rachel Berry era tan jodidamente linda como para las describirla. "Vine aquí para tomar un descanso de mi último espectáculo y esto" dijo, señalando a la fuerte lluvia fuera de la ventana, "sucede. ¿Qué pasó con los cielos despejados que los meteorólogos prometieron?"

"Son realmente unos grandes mentirosos, ¿no es así?" Quinn sonrió, y Rachel asintió fervientemente. Le sorprendió la forma en que podían hablar con tanta facilidad, teniendo en cuenta que nunca se habían conocido hasta este punto. Bueno, tal vez era porque escucharon acerca de la otra antes, y todas las cosas buenas, también.

"Lo sé," Rachel hizo un puchero, haciendo que el corazón de Quinn golpeara en su pecho. Tal vez el daño del coche no era tan malo, después de todo.

"Siento mucho haberme entrometido en tus vacaciones. Es sólo que la batería de mi coche murió junto con mi teléfono", dijo Quinn en tono de disculpa mientras agitaba su teléfono en el aire.

"Oh, no hay problema", Rachel sonrió, agitando una mano alrededor con desdén. "Estoy contenta de ayudar."

Quinn sonrió y se recostó en el sofá, mirando la chimenea. A su lado, Rachel levantó la sábana y la colocó encima de sus regazos. Quinn inmediatamente se sintió más caliente, en parte debido a la manta y la chimenea, y en parte por el calor natural del cuerpo de Rachel.

"Gracias, de verdad. Agradezco tu ayuda", dijo Quinn con gratitud.

"Realmente no es problema, Quinn," Rachel sonrió, con los ojos brillantes.

Quinn sonrió, amando la manera en que su nombre sonaba en boca de Rachel. La voz de la morena era dulce como la miel y le causó mariposas en el estómago. Nunca creía que iba a tener la oportunidad de conocer personalmente a Rachel Berry, pero ¿conocerla en su cabaña privada en medio de una tormenta? Bueno, tal vez el universo no era tan malo después de todo.

"¿Quieres un poco de vino tinto? Yo sólo creo que es mejor beber con alguien más," Rachel ofreció con una sonrisa tímida que hizo saltar el corazón de Quinn a la garganta. ¿Podría esta mujer ser más linda?

"Oh, eh, seguro", Quinn se aclaró la garganta, luchando bastante para no mirar demasiado a Rachel.

"Ya regreso", dijo Rachel y se levantó.

Quinn hizo un pequeño ruido en la parte posterior de su garganta cuando ella finalmente vio lo que Rachel vestía, una camisa azul bebé y pantalones cortos blancos que acentuaban su perfecto culo. Ella sintió que su pene empezaba a endurecerse mientras miraba, sonrojándose furiosamente mientras trataba de pensar en algo para calmarse. Lo último que necesitaba era ser llamada una pervertida por Rachel, sobre todo ahora que llegó a conocer a la hermosa morena.

Rachel pronto regresó con la botella de vino y dos copas. Quinn sonrió y ayudó a Rachel servir el vino en el interior de las copas, luego ambas se acomodaron en el sofá. Hablaron mientras bebían y Quinn descubrió muchas cosas sobre Rachel que ella nunca había sabido. Al igual que tocaba el piano, o que estaba pensando en tener su propio álbum en el futuro.

Quinn guardó todas esas pequeñas piezas de información dentro de su mente, sonriendo mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su bebida. Pronto sintió el zumbido inicial del alcohol en su sistema y decidió que era hora de parar. Era imposible saber lo que podría hacer si ella se emborrachaba, especialmente con una mujer muy hermosa y muy sexy como Rachel cerca.

Suspirando suavemente, dejó el vaso vacío sobre la mesa y observó a Rachel. Suave y bronceada piel, pestañas gruesas, mandíbula suave y la nariz perfecta. Tragando saliva, Quinn se obligó a mirar hacia otro lado, porque no quería ser llamado una acosadora. Pero Dios, esos labios. Serían perfectos para besar y Quinn se imaginaba a sí misma haciendo precisamente eso.

Rachel dejó de beber y ambas se encontraban mirándose la una a la otra. Quinn gruñó suavemente cuando Rachel se lamió los labios, ojos marrones un poco brumosos.

"Eres muy guapa, Quinn," Rachel sonrió mientras extendió una mano para acariciar la mejilla de Quinn. "Espera, eso estuvo mal. Eres increíblemente hermosa..."

"Yo, uh... Tú eres hermosa, Rachel," Quinn tragó cuando Rachel la miró con fascinación.

"Gracias, Quinn," Rachel rió, la mano aún en la mejilla de la rubia. "¿Estás pensando lo que estoy pensando?"

Quinn tragó cuando la lengua de Raquel salió recorriendo sus suaves y regordetes labios. Oh, mierda. Ella quería besar a Rachel en ese momento.

"¿Está mal si dijera que quiero besarte?" Rachel preguntó con los labios fruncidos.

"N-no creo que sea tan buena idea-g," Quinn balbuceó cuando Rachel se inclinó más cerca, sin embargo, no hizo ningún intento de alejarse.

"¿Por que no?" Rachel puso un puchero adorablemente y Quinn no podía decirle que no. "Las das somos una chicas guapas y creo que sería muy caliente si nos besamos, ¿no te parece?"

Oh Dios. La imagen de Rachel a ahorcajadas sobre su regazo mientras se besaban atravesó fuertemente la mente de Quinn y su pene tensándose contra sus pantalones cortos. Dejando escapar un pequeño gemido, Quinn intentó desesperadamente a retroceder, sabiendo que las cosas no iban a salir bien en absoluto si Rachel se enteraba de su pene.

"Yo no creo que a tu manager le gustaría si lo hacen con cualquier extraño," Quinn dijo mientras se alejaba de la morena. Que Dios la ayudara, pero Rachel Berry era tan condenadamente sexy.

"Él no tiene que saberlo," Rachel prácticamente ronroneó mientras se arrastraba hacia Quinn. "Y, además, no eres cualquier extraño... Eres Quinn Fabray, una de las mejores fotógrafas de New York. Y da la casualidad de que soy una muy buena actriz de Broadway..."

Quinn tragó saliva al oír el tono sensual que Raquel tomó. De alguna manera tenía la sensación de que Rachel era bastante buena en la cama. Sacudió los pensamientos de su cabeza. Lo último que necesitaba era imaginar Rachel, desnuda en la cama, debajo de ella, mientras tenían sexo.

"Oh, mierda..." Quinn gruñó mientras trataba desesperadamente de olvidar todas las cosas sucias que estaba pensando.

"Sólo un beso" declaró Rachel, ojos marrones anchos mientras hacía un puchero con toda su fuerza.

Quinn tragó, tentada a ceder. Allí estaba Rachel Berry, prácticamente rogándole para besarla. Un trueno retumbó, sobresaltando a Quinn de sus pensamientos. Nope. Ella tenía que resistirse a Rachel, no importaba lo adorable que era con ese enorme puchero. Parecía que Rachel estaba en estado de embriaguez y ella no quería tomar ventaja de ese hecho.

"Estás borracha," Quinn logró decir con voz ahogada.

"Nope" Rachel soltó, "Puedo perfectamente sostenerme. ¿Ves?" dijo mientras se tocaba la nariz con el dedo.

Por una fracción de segundo, Quinn llegó a la decisión de simplemente salir corriendo de la cabina. Pero entonces, se acordó de que estaba lloviendo a cántaros afuera y su coche estaba descompuesto, además, su teléfono todavía estaba cargando. ¿Tal vez sólo podía encerrarse en el baño? Sí, eso parecía ser la única buena idea hasta que Rachel se abalanzó sobre ella y se estrelló contra sus labios.

Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa cuando los labios de Rachel se movieron contra los de ella. Joder, esos labios eran más suaves de lo que imaginaba. Una parte de ella le dijo que empujara Rachel y corriera, pero otra gran parte de ella le dijo que le devolviera el beso a la morena. Después de todo, no todos los días podría llegar a besar a una magnífica actriz de Broadway como Rachel.

Así lo hizo. Cerrando los ojos, le devolvió el beso a la morena, dejándose perder en los labios suaves y carnosos que se movían contra los de ella en perfecta sincronía. Tentativamente, se aferró a la cintura de Rachel con sus manos. La morena no hizo ningún movimiento para golpear las manos alejándolas, así que la apretó mientras se besaban apasionadamente. Ella tiró del labio inferior de Rachel, provocando un pequeño gemido de la actriz de Broadway.

Aprovechando la situación, Quinn deslizó su lengua dentro de la boca de Rachel, al instante gimiendo ante el sabor del vino que encontró. Definitivamente no le importaría emborracharse en eso. Las manos de Rachel tomaron la cara mientras se besaban, las lenguas enredándose y los dientes chocando. Quinn gimió en la boca de Rachel cuando su pene amenazó con estallar fuera de sus pantalones cortos. El aire alrededor de ellos estaba caliente y Quinn se sintió siendo empujado hacia el sofá.

"Dios, tú eres muy buena besadora," Rachel jadeó mientras se alejaba.

"Podría decir lo mismo de ti," Quinn sonrió mientras alejaba los rizos castaños de la cara de Rachel.

Rachel se sonrojó al instante por el dulce gesto y Quinn se encontró con ganas de besar a la morena de nuevo. Los labios de Rachel eran adictivos, a pesar de que compartieron un solo beso.

"Tengo otro problema, sin embargo," Rachel hizo un puchero. Quinn tragó saliva. Tenía la sensación de que esto iba a ser mucho, mucho peor.

"¿Q-qué es?" Preguntó Quinn, los ojos fijos en los labios hinchados de Rachel.

"Me siento un poco... caliente," Rachel dijo roncamente, colocando las manos en el borde de su camiseta. Quinn sintió que se le seca la boca por la franja de piel bronceada que estaba siendo lentamente expuesta ante ella.

"P-pero hay una tormenta a-fuera", Quinn tartamudeó y retrocedió, gruñendo cuando su espalda golpeó el extremo del sofá.

"Sabes lo que quiero decir, tonta" Rachel rió, su suave y tonificado estomago ahora expuesto. Quinn se quejó en voz baja.

"N-no podemos, Rachel," Quinn trató de razonar.

"¿Por qué no? Estoy tan caliente" Se quejó Rachel y su franqueza hizo que el pene de Quinn se contrajera en sus pantalones cortos. Joder, compartía el mismo sentimiento.

"Tú no quieres tener sexo conmigo, Rachel," Quinn advirtió. Tener relaciones sexuales con Rachel haría que la actriz de Broadway se enterara de su pene y no podía dejar que eso sucediera.

Ante esto, Rachel simplemente sonrió y se quitó la camiseta. Quinn gimió al ver el sostén de color crema que cubría los pechos de la actriz de Broadway.

"¿Y por qué no?" Rachel ronroneó mientras se tomaba los pechos. Quinn se lamió los labios. ¿Por qué estaba deteniendo Rachel, otra vez? "Eres una mujer muy sexy, Quinn. ¿Por qué no querría tener sexo contigo?"

"Yo..." Quinn estaba tratando de encontrar maneras de hacerle saber a Rachel que ella era una mujer con un pene, pero su cerebro parecía haber cesado toda función cuando la morena se quitó los pantalones cortos. Un gemido rasgó a través de sus labios mientras las largas y lisas piernas fueron expuestas a ella. Sus ojos color avellana fueron hacia las bragas crema a juego que cubrían el centro de Rachel.

Rachel sonrió sensualmente y fue a sentarse en el regazo de Quinn, su espalda contra el frente de la rubia. Quinn contuvo el aliento cuando Rachel empezó a moverse contra su regazo, se culo moviéndose contra el bulto en sus pantalones cortos. Llevó las manos a la cintura de Rachel, gimiendo suavemente mientras la morena continuó moviéndose contra su pene endurecido.

"¿Es un micrófono o estás feliz de verme?" Rachel rió mientras se apretaba con más fuerza contra esfuerzo erección de Quinn.

"Dios mío," Quinn gimió y echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras Rachel giraba en su regazo.

"¿Es por esto que no quieres tener sexo conmigo? ¿Por qué crees que voy a estar disgustada de que tengas un pene en lugar de un coño?" Rachel dijo.

"Oh Jo- Siiii..." Quinn siseó.

"Déjame decirte que no me molesta en absoluto", Rachel continuó moviendo su culo contra la erección de Quinn.

"Oh Dios-mmm," Quinn gimió cuando Rachel llegó nuevamente a su apenas perceptible bulto.

"Follame, Quinn," Rachel gimió mientras se bajaba del regazo de Quinn y rápidamente desabrochó el sujetador y se quitó las bragas. Quinn gruñó al ver el coño de color rosa de Rachel, empapado con su excitación.

"No aquí," Quinn descascarillado. "Vamos a hacerlo en el dormitorio..."

Rachel asintió con la cabeza y tiró de Quinn llevándola al dormitorio. Quinn gruñó y empujó a Rachel contra la puerta cuando ésta se cerró detrás de ellas. Chocando sus labios, ella agarró el perfecto culo de Rachel y lo comenzó a apretar.

"Nggh, Q-Quinn," Rachel gimió en la boca de la rubia.

Quinn gruñó y empujó su lengua dentro de la boca de Rachel, sus lenguas luchando por el dominio. Las piernas de Rachel envueltas alrededor de su cintura mientras tenían su tórrida sesión de besos, los gemidos y quejidos de la morena muriendo en la boca de Quinn.

"Eres tan jodidamente caliente," Quinn gimió cuando Rachel mordisqueó y chupó su labio inferior. "No puedo esperar a meter mi pene en ese coño apretado tuyo..."

Ante esto, Rachel se quejó en voz alta y restregó su coño contra el torso de Quinn, la camisa de la rubia empanzando a empaparse con los jugos de la morena. Gruñendo, Quinn besó a Rachel salvajemente, sus caderas empujando hasta restregar su erección contra el empapado coño de la morena.

"Ah, ohdiosmio," Rachel gimió cuando los labios de Quinn se arrastraron a través de la columna de su garganta.

Gimiendo, Quinn deslizó sus manos al culo de Rachel apretándolo. La actriz de Broadway gimió y se agarró de la parte posterior del cuello de Quinn, los sonidos húmedos de succión llenando la habitación. Quinn se apretó contra Rachel, que gemía sin control.

"C-cama, por favor," Rachel gimió cuando Quinn tentando movió sus manos sobre sus piernas.

Quinn gruñó y enredó sus brazos alrededor de los muslos de Rachel como soporte mientras llevaba a la actriz de Broadway a la cama. Riendo, Rachel lamió la oreja de Quinn antes de dejarse caer sobre la cama. Quinn sonrió y se quitó la camisa y los pantalones cortos, su erección prominente a través de sus bóxers. La morena se quejó ante la visión del delicioso bulto en los bóxers de Quinn y automáticamente estiró una mano para acariciarlo.

"Wow, se ve tan grande," Rachel dijo con asombro mientras apretaba la polla de Quinn.

Su corazón elevándose con orgullo, Quinn sonrió y permitió que Rachel continuara frotando su pene a través de sus bóxers.

"¿Te gusta lo que ves?" Rachel bromeó mientras se tomaba los pechos.

"No tienes ni idea," Quinn se lamió los labios.

Sonriendo, Rachel abrió las piernas y pasó un dedo a través de su entrada, recogiendo la humedad que se había formado. Quinn gimió ante la vista de coño perfectamente rasurado de Rachel, empapado con su excitación. Sus ojos se encontraron mientras Rachel seguía acariciándose a sí misma, pequeños gemidos salían a través de sus labios. Quinn sintió su pene palpitar mientras observaba a Rachel tocarse a sí misma, cuyos ojos estaban cerrados en el placer.

"¿Puedo probarte?" Preguntó Quinn, haciendo que los ojos de Rachel se abrieran una vez más.

Rachel se mordió el labio y asintió mientras sacaba sus dedos que brillaban con sus jugos. Quinn sonrió y se tumbó sobre su estómago, la cabeza entre las piernas de Rachel. Ella le dio al coño de Rachel una pequeña lamida, gimiendo ante el sabor almizclado que llenaba sus papilas gustativas. Sintiendo como las piernas de la morena temblaban, Quinn dio otra lamida, más amplia en esta ocasión. Rachel se quejó en descontento al parecer de haber tenido suficiente de las burlas.

"¡Por favor, Quinn! Necesito que me comas el coño" Rachel medio suplicó medio gimió mientras abría las piernas aún más, su coño palpitante de deseo.

Gimiendo ante palabras sucias de Rachel, Quinn finalmente se hundió en ella, dándole a la morena una buena muestra de su lengua. Jadeando por la sorpresa, las manos de Rachel volaron al cabello de Quinn, caderas levantándose para sentir más de la talentosa boca de la fotógrafa. Quinn gimió mientras seguía lamiendo, más jugos brotaban del coño empapado de Rachel para reemplazar a los que ya había lamido.

Ella chupó los húmedos labios de Rachel, sonidos rebotando en las paredes. Llegando hasta arriba, se las arregló para agarrar los turgentes pechos de Rachel, pellizcándole los pezones con los dedos. Rachel gimió con voz entrecortada y empezó a moverse contra la cara de Quinn, que estaba comiéndola con gusto. Quinn envolvió sus labios alrededor clítoris de Rachel, haciendo que la morena gritara por la sorpresa.

Sacudiendo la cabeza contra el coño de Rachel, Quinn levantó la vista para ver la cabeza de la actriz de Broadway echada hacia atrás por el placer, arqueando el cuerpo fuera de la cama. Chupó fuertemente el clítoris de Rachel y la morena gritó en éxtasis.

"Sabes muy bien" Quinn dijo, separando momentáneamente la boca del coño empapado de Rachel.

"Mmm- ah," Rachel gimió cuando Quinn se hundió de nuevo. "¡Tu lengua es muy buena! ¡OhDios!"

Quinn sonrió y comenzó a comerla más rapido, alternando entre grandes lamidas al coño de la morena y succionando duramente su clítoris. La morena dejó escapar un fuerte gemido cuando Quinn entró en ella con su lengua, caderas moviéndose con avidez hasta sentir más de la boca de la rubia.

Empujando su lengua dentro de la entrada empapada de Rachel, Quinn de nuevo le dio masajes a los pechos de la actriz. Gemidos y suspiros entrecortados dejaron los labios de Rachel cuando lengua de Quinn se metió en su coño, tetas agitándose y las caderas moviéndose.

"V-voy a-," Rachel jadeó. Quinn zumbó y eso fue todo lo que necesitó para que el orgasmo de Rachel la golpeara. Con un fuerte gemido, Raquel se corrió, sus jugos salían de su coño y llenando la barbilla de Quinn. "Oh Dios mío…"

Quinn sonrió y lamió el resto de jugos de Rachel, que chorrearon con cada golpe de su lengua. Rachel sabía tan bien y ahora que Quinn tuvo su primera degustación de la actriz de Broadway, ella quería más.

"Te corriste bastante", Quinn se rió entre dientes, arrastrándose hasta besar a Rachel.

"Dios, es el mejor orgasmo que he tenido hasta ahora" Rachel gimió.

"¿En serio? ¿Las otras mujeres que te follan no te han dado un orgasmo así fuerte?" Quinn murmuró en el oído de Rachel.

"Oh Dios, no", Rachel gimió, sus piernas se abrieron para dar cabida a Quinn en el medio de ellas.

Quinn sonrió y rápidamente se quitó toda su ropa, su polla sobresalió orgullosamente entre sus piernas. Debajo de ella, Rachel miró el miembro con asombro, ojos marrones inundados con lujuria.

"Wow, eso es grande," Rachel murmuró con asombro mientras envolvía una mano alrededor del pene de Quinn.

Quinn gimió al sentir la mano suave de Rachel alrededor de su pene, resistiendo el impulso de frotarse en ella. Rachel se rió y usó su otra mano para acariciar las bolas de Quinn mientras bombeaba el grueso miembro. Gimoteo suavemente, Quinn disfrutó de la sensación de las manos de Rachel trabajando en su polla. Rachel se retorció y apretó su miembro, haciendo a Quinn gemir de placer.

"Quiero este gran pene en mi coño" Rachel dijo mientras abría más las pierna. Quinn hizo un pequeño ruido en la parte posterior de su garganta por lo flexible que era Rachel. "Follame, Quinn."

Quinn jadeó, sus ojos color avellana oscuros con lujuria. Agarrando su pene por la base, lo alineó a la entrada de Rachel, viendo como la morena sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Sonriendo suavemente, Quinn entró lentamente en Rachel, jadeando ante el sonido mojado que salió del coño de la morena. Rachel gimió y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Quinn y sus brazos rodeando su cuello.

"Tan grande y tan grueso... Puedo sentirlo estirar mi coño," Rachel dijo con voz áspera, sus paredes masajeando el pene de Quinn.

"Oh mierda," Quinn gimió cuando ella comenzó a bombear en Rachel. "¡Mierda, no tengo un condón!"

Rápidamente trató de salirse, pero las piernas de Rachel se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura. Quinn gimió ante la sensación suave y sedosa de las paredes vaginales de Rachel alrededor de su pene.

"Estoy tomando la píldora, bebé. Está bien..."

Con la mente nublada por la lujuria, Quinn se olvidó de que Rachel era lesbiana y que no había necesidad para ella estar con la píldora. Gruñendo como un animal, Quinn salió completamente y embistió en Rachel fuertemente, quien gritó en éxtasis.

"¡Ah, ah, Quinn! ¡Eso es, bebé!" Rachel gimió, la cama chirriando por la fuerza de las embestidas de Quinn. "¡Es tan bueno! AH!"

Quinn gruñó y comenzó a penetrar fuertemente a la morena que se retorcía en su cuerpo, las paredes de su coño apretando posesivamente alrededor de su pene. Quinn no había tenido relaciones sexuales con muchas mujeres, pero ella podría fácilmente decir que el coño de Rachel era el mejor que había tenido. El coño de la morena era cálido y apretado, succionando el pene de Quinn.

"Muy apretado," Quinn gruñó, empujando sus caderas a un ritmo rápido. Rachel gimió, gemidos y palabras sucias que salían a través de sus labios. "Tu coño se siente tan bien, Rachel..."

Rachel gimió y agarró las sábanas con fuerza, arqueando el cuerpo hacia arriba con gracia y las paredes coño revoloteando. Quinn jadeó y empujó con más fuerza, amando la sensación del mojado sexo de Rachel alrededor de su carne. Sintió la presión en su estómago, pero se contuvo, queriendo que Rachel se corriera primero. Y a juzgar por la forma en que el coño de Rachel apretó con más fuerza, ella sabía que la morena estaba cerca también.

"Córrete para mi" Quinn murmuró. Con un fuerte grito, Rachel se corrió, empapando la polla de Quinn con sus jugos. Gimiendo por el flujo que cubría su polla, Quinn entró, echando gruesas cuerdas de su semen en el coño de Rachel. Rachel maulló y ordeñó hasta la última de esperma de Quinn, que se estremeció y cayó encima de la morena.

"Mmm, eso fue tan bueno," Rachel gimió mientras se acurrucó a Quinn. "Nunca nadie me ha follado tan bien como tú, con o sin pene."

Quinn sonrió, sintiendo su ego elevarse. No sólo tuvo sexo con Rachel Berry, la actriz también confesó que era el mejor sexo que había tenido.

"Sin embargo, me pregunto acerca de tu resistencia " Rachel sonrió, envolviendo su manos alrededor de la polla de Quinn una vez más

"¡Jesús!" Quinn exclamó mientras Rachel apretó la base de su pene. Lo sintió palpitar y endurecerse por la mirada hambrienta en los ojos de Rachel.

"¿Quieres que te monte? Mirar como tu polla gruesa divide mi coño, ¿Hmm?" Rachel se burló, sus manos envueltas firmemente alrededor del miembro de Quinn.

"Santa mier- sí!" Quinn gimió cuando Rachel bombeó su polla de nuevo.

"Acuéstate y mírame" Rachel le guiñó un ojo mientras se movía a ahorcajadas sobre los muslos de Quinn.

Quinn gimió ante la sexy vista. Los labios de Rachel, hinchados de su sesión de besos y los labios de su coño enrojecidos envueltos alrededor de su carne gruesa. Sonriendo sexy, Rachel comenzó a moverse su coño contra el pene de Quinn, empapándolo con sus jugos. Quinn jadeaba con puro placer por el sexo de Rachel moviéndose contra su pene, queriendo nada más que a sí misma dentro de ese apretado coño una y otra vez mientras follaba a Rachel hasta el olvido.

"Aquí vamos" Rachel dijo mientras lentamente se hundió en la polla de Quinn.

Quinn gruñó por el estrecho canal que envolvió su polla. Rachel se mordió los labios y comenzó a rodar sus caderas, los músculos apretando el miembro de Quinn. Quinn gimió al ver a su pene desaparecer en apretado coño de Rachel, los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás por el placer. Rachel gimió con voz entrecortada mientras cabalgaba Quinn lentamente, su mandíbula temblando y jadeando.

"Ohh, bebé... Así, que bueno," Rachel se levantó y comenzó a moverse más rápido.

Quinn gimió y dejó perder ante el placer de estar envuelta por el caliento coño de Rachel, su pene retorciéndose violentamente. Ella jadeó cuando Rachel cayó hacia adelante, las uñas clavándose en sus abdominales. El rostro de Rachel estuvo a un pelo de distancia, sus suaves labios carnosos entreabiertos mientras se follaba a sí misma en el pene de Quinn. Agarrando la parte posterior del cuello de Rachel, Quinn la hizo caer para un beso abrasador. Rachel gimió contra sus labios mientras rebotaba más rápido, sus pieles golpeando y sus respiraciones mezcladas.

Gimiendo de placer, Quinn empujó hacia arriba, causando a Rachel gritar de placer. Quinn jadeó y empujó hasta que Rachel se sentó, sus labios chocando furiosamente mientras seguían follando fuertemente. Rachel gimió y se sentó, con Quinn agarrando sus pechos. Quinn gruñó y envolvió sus labios alrededor de un pezón, los dedos de Rachel enredados en su cabello. Joder, el coño de Rachel era tan suave y sedoso, y Quinn no podía tener suficiente.

"AH! AH! ¡Follame! ¡Más, Quinn!" Rachel gritó mientras dejaba que Quinn la embistiera más fuerte, las paredes de su coño apretando con fuerza alrededor del pene de Quinn. "¡Oh! ¡Me follas tan bien!"

"¿Sí?" Quinn jadeó mientras rozó los dientes contra los pechos de Rachel. "¿Te gusta como mi pene divide tu coño?"

"¡Ah, sí! ¡Me encanta ese gran pene en mi coño!" Rachel gimió incontrolablemente clavando las uñas en la espalda de Quinn.

"¡Jesús!" Quinn exclamó mientras descansaba su frente contra el hombro de Rachel, sus caderas bombeando a un ritmo rápido.

Sonidos mojados llenaron la habitación, junto con los gemidos de Quinn y los gritos de placer de Rachel. Quinn gimió al sentir el coño de Rachel envolverse en su pene posesivamente, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir. Y maldita hizo Quinn no quiere joder coño otra que no era Rachel de nuevo.

"V-voy a correrm- Llena mi sucio coño con tu esperma!" Rachel gritó cuando se corrió con fuerza alrededor de la polla de Quinn, gimiendo mientras Quinn siguió embistiéndola.

Quinn gimió ante el placer que cubría su polla, su liberación no demasiado lejos. Después de todo, ella ya vació su carga en el coño de Rachel anteriormente, por lo que estaba un poco sensible. Rachel maulló cuando Quinn sacudió sus cuerpos juntos, las manos agarrando la parte posterior de su cuello. Con un jadeo y un estremecimiento, Quinn llegó y vació su segunda carga en el agujero apretado de Rachel, que gemía y ordeñó hasta la última gota de su esperma.

"Joder, eres tan caliente", Quinn jadeó.

Rachel se rió y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Quinn, besando a la rubia en voz baja. Quinn sonrió y tomó el rostro de Rachel mientras profundizó el beso, su pene inerte dentro del mojado sexo de la morena.

"Por cierto, estoy tomando la píldora para controlar mis hormonas. Tiendo a excitarme mucho, así que..." Rachel se encogió de hombros.

"De hecho, me olvidé de preguntar por qué estabas tomando la píldora," Quinn sonrió tímidamente. "Lo siento, pero eres tan sexy."

"Y tú también," Rachel rió. Quinn sonrió y la besó suavemente, provocando un pequeño suspiro.

"¿Estaría mal si quisiera llevarte a una cita?" Quinn murmuró mientras colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja de Rachel. Rachel sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

"No... Me encantaría ir a una cita contigo," Rachel sonrió, con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

"¿En serio? ¿No crees que es extraño?" Quinn le preguntó con incredulidad.

"No, en absoluto. Y, además, ya tuvimos sexo. Yo fui la que te empujó a que me follaras ¿recuerdas?" Rachel rió mientras llenaba el rostro de Quinn de besos.

"Tienes razón," Quinn se rió. "Supongo que la avería no fue tan mala después de todo."

"No, de hecho," Rachel estuvo de acuerdo. "¿Qué tal si te llevas mi numero después de que llame a alguien para que arregle tu coche?"

"Me parece bien", Quinn sonrió. "Pero antes de eso..."

Quinn sonrió mientras empujaba a Rachel a la cama, quien gritó de alegría mientras ella se encontraba cara a cara con el coño de la morena, empapado con sus eyaculaciones combinadas. Iba a ser una larga noche.


End file.
